lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hog-O
"Super Hog-O" is the first segment of the tenth episode of Season 3 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on March 5, 1999, along with "Don't Have the Vegas Idea". Plot While a storm approaches, Pumbaa reads a comic about a warthog superhero called Lightning Lard. Timon shows up to warn his friend about the approaching storm and Pumbaa replies by telling his friend that the lightning strike is what got Lightning Lard to become a superhero. Pumbaa then gets struck by lightning, which results in him believing that he has a mind of a superhero. The warthog then turns himself into Lightning Lard and makes Timon his sidekick, Boy Furry, much to the meerkat’s annoyance. Later, Timon sees a big rock about to hit a bear cub, who is chasing a butterfly. While Pumbaa tries to come up with a superhero catchphrase, Timon stops the rock, saving the baby bear. But the bear bites Timon’s arm, causing the rock to resume falling. Pumbaa ends up rescuing the bear and the bear’s mother shows up and praises the warthog for what he did (and compliments on his “catchphrase”). Minutes later, Timon and Pumbaa see the bear cub heading to a crocodile river while chasing a bird. While Pumbaa tries to be fit, knowing that that’s how superhero’s should be, Timon once again attempts rescuing the bear. After successfully escaping the crocodiles, Timon and the baby bear find themselves drowning in quicksand. When Pumbaa saves the bear, the mother bear shows up and once again praises Pumbaa for his action and also compliments on his muscles. When Timon manages to get out of the quicksand, the meerkat gets fed up and tells Pumbaa that he is not really a superhero and that the lightning just stroke his mind. Realizing that he is nothing but a plain warthog, Pumbaa is saddened takes off his superhero costume. Therefore, Timon attempts to pretend to be in danger, but Pumbaa still finds himself to be useless. The storm then approaches and Timon sees the baby bear heading to a nearby cliff. The meerkat tries to get Pumbaa to rescue the bear, but the warthog refuses to do so as he knows that he is not a superhero. Therefore, Timon tries to rescue the bear himself, but the two end up falling off the cliff. Timon grabs on to the edge of the cliff and the bear bites Timon’s other hand to prevent himself from falling. Since it is now up to Pumbaa to save him and the bear, Timon convinces his friend that he is Lightning Lard after all. Hearing Timon’s words, Pumbaa puts his superhero costume back on and saves Timon and the bear. The mother bear later shows up and once again praises Pumbaa for saving her baby. Pumbaa then tells the mother bear that she should also reward Timon for being his sidekick. However, the mother bear makes her baby bite Timon’s right hand, much to the meerkat’s discomfort. Cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Valery Pappas as the mother bear Appearances Media Super Hog-O & Don't Have the Vegas Idea|The full episodes of "Super Hog-O" and "Don't Have the Vegas Idea" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 3